School Punishment
by aftercolony
Summary: 1827 - Kyoya Hibari/Tsuna Sawada, spanking, with tonfas & hands --- Hibari punishes Tsuna for damaging the school, while school is still in session.


"Hi-Hibari-san? You.. wanted to see me?" Tsunayoshi Sawada walked cautiously into the Disciplinary Committee's office, not all that surprised to see the blinds had been closed and only a few lamps illuminated to well-sized room.

"Tsunayoshi, yes. Come in." Hibari remained seated behind the wooden desk, hands folded neatly underneath his chin, dark eyes following Tsuna as he closed the door and walked up to him. "Do you know why you've been called for this meeting by the Disciplinary Committee, Tsunayoshi?"

"Um, I... I'm not really sure." Tsuna's eyes found the ceiling as he tried to think of all the possible reasons he might have made Hibari angry with him. Was it that he was late? No, that wasn't it. Had it been that he had fallen asleep on the roof-top last week? That hadn't been his fault completely... Gokudera and Yamamoto were there too! "I-"

"4:15 PM. The gymnasium, after hours. You were seen in a school owned building ruining not only the newly replaced wooden floors, but damaging equipment owned by the Basketball team and putting a hole in the far right wall of the gymnasium..." Kyoya read off the list in his usual dead-pan voice, eyes moving from the paper in his hands up to Tsuna's own large brown orbs.

'REBORN!' He yelled to himself. He should have known letting Reborn talk him into some last minute training was an awful idea. But he had all but passed out after their little sparring match that he hadn't even paid attention to just how badly he'd damaged the room. "I'm- I'm so sorry Hibari-san! Reborn-san, you see he wanted to train me and I couldn't say know... and- and..."

Hibari stood up suddenly, causing Tsuna to stop in mid-sentence, his face irritated. "Shut up, will you?" Hibari moved to the front of his desk, leaning back on his hands as he watched Tsuna shuffle his legs nervously. He smirked for only a second, remembering the cute action that Tsunayoshi did often when in his presence.

"I didn't call you in here listen to your annoying excuses. You're in here to receive your punishment."

"Ah-" Tsuna looked as him shocked, quickly looking down at the floor and cursing himself for thinking that he could get off ruining the school as much as he did. Hibari-san was cruel when it came to things like this.

"Now, walk over to the couch." He motioned over with a hand to the piece of furniture that sat off the side, Tsuna's mind racing to just how badly Hibari was about to beat him up. Maybe he should call Gokudera before hand to come and find him before the Storm Guardian went home for the day...

"Ok, now lean over. Face towards the wall." Tsuna nodded slowly, his hands grasping the back of the couch and he positioned himself over the cushions. "Good. Now you aren't allowed to move from this position until I say so. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes..." Tsuna closed his eyes, listening as Hibari picked up his tonfas; seemingly spinning them around a few times to prepare himself for the upcoming beating. 'Please don't kill me Hibari...' He repeated to himself and he shifted on his feet, expecting them to soon be hit from under him.

"1, 2, 3..." Hibari said hardly above a whisper as he raised his weapon above his head before making a hard connection with Tsuna's small, soft ass.

Tsuna practically screamed loud enough for the entire school to hear him as he felt the hard metal come in contact with the very sensitive part of his small body. Falling forward, he kneeled on the thick leather of the couch, head leaning onto the back as tears began forming on his lids. He had not expected Hibari to go for such a sensitive area off the bat.

Hibari made an irritated growl as he let his tonfa tap the sole of Tsuna's sneaker. "I told you not to move. What do you think you're doing?"

"I- I can't..." He couldn't even think of a replay. His butt hurt too much to think.

"What? Resume your position this instant Tsunayoshi Sawada." Hibari said in a low voice as he pulled on the back of small boy's sweater, forcing him to stand back up on shaky legs and head low.

"Please, just-" Tsuna begun to plead for his punishment to be over quickly, but decided against saying anything that could possibly anger his Cloud Guardian anymore.

"Now, stand there and receive your punishment Sawada." He brought the metal rod up again and making another swift contact with the boy's ass, watching as the body fought against falling forward again. He shook his head as the boy screamed again, half way between sobbing.

"On top of standing here, you're not allowed to scream. Actually, you aren't allowed to make any sound at all. It's very annoying." He tapped a foot, watching as Tsuna turned a head to look at him, eyes wide and almost pleading. He crossed his arms, ignoring his silent plea and continued. "For your incompetence, I'm adding 5 extra to your overall punishment."

Tsuna whined, stopping himself from crying anymore than he already had. Hibari really was the worst.

"Now then. Where were we? Three? On second though, I want you to repeat after me so I don't loose count. Do you think you can at least handle that, Mr. No-Good-Tsuna?" He said it in such a mocking way, that Tsuna felt even more degraded from that, considering his current position.

"Yes..."

"Three." THWACK. Hibari continued on with the scheduled punishment; watching as Tsuna tried is best to repeat the number and hide his cries, body shaking.

"I can't hear you Sawada. You're going to have to be more clear. Eight." THWACK.

"EIGHT!" His head shot up as the number came out as a high pitched scream, his breathing short, hands grabbing at the soft leather in front of them.

"That's better..."

THWACK. THWACK. THWACK. THWACK.

"Te-ten." Tsuna was beginning to loose his sight. The pain was unbearable and his legs felt as if they were about to collapse underneath him. He shook as he felt a hand come to his covered ass, making a slow circle movement.

"You've done well, Tsunayoshi." Hibari began, squeezing a cheek and enjoying watching Tsuna hiss in reply. "Only five more left to go. But don't worry, these last ones will be the most rewarding."

Tsuna let out a chocked cry, trying his best not to make any more sounds as Hibari stepped back from his body.

"Now take off your pants. Everything."

"What?" Tsuna turned his head, looking with confused eyes as Hibari remained completely unfazed.

"Take off your pants and your boxers." He repeated again, as if to make his instruction more clear and Tsuna had no choice but to stand slowly from the couch. "Now."

The shorter boy nodded and with shaking hands, worked as quickly as he could until he stepped out of his underwear, holding them awkwardly in front of his crotch. "Hi-"

"Leave those on the floor." Hibari looked down Tsuna's body before walking past him and sitting on the couch, looking up at the soon-to-be mafia boss. "Come here and sit."

"Yes." Tsuna made his way to sit beside the dark haired boy, only to feel a hand snake around his waist to stop him.

"Not there. Here." Hibari motioned to his lap and Tsuna swallowed hard, suddenly forgetting about the pain coming from his nether regions. "I want to see your face this time."

Tsuna moved to straddle Hibari's lap, feeling very much embarrassed that everything, save for his chest, was open to Hibari's dark eyes. His face was probably as red as his ass cheeks about now.

"Good." Hibari watched with amused eyes as he let his hands dance up Tsuna's smooth thighs before stopping at the hot skin of the boy's ass. "Now, do you think you can remain silent as I give you the last of your punishment?"

Tsuna nodded, closing his eyes, unable to look at Hibari in such an embarrassing state. He didn't want to even think about the fact that he was starting to get aroused on top of it all.

Hibari pinched the sore skin, causing Tsuna's face to twist in pain as he bit his lip to silence himself. Smiling, Hibari removed his hand, bringing it back and giving the skin a nice hard slap.

"Ah-!" Tsuna tried his best to keep silent but it just hurt too much. His head dipped forward, finding its rest on Hibari's shoulder, hands balancing on the head of the couch.

"Tweleve... Thirteen..." SLAP. SLAP. Hibari bit playfully at Tsuna shoulder as the boy remind leaning against him, a strange mixture of cries and moans coming from his mouth.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were enjoying this Tsunayoshi... Fourteen." SLAP.

"I'm.... ahhh." Tsuna moved his hips forward, suddenly feeling his growing erection brush against the fabric of Hibari's uniform.

"Disgusting." Hibari said quietly, giving one final slap to Tsuna's beaten ass, this time the sound of a moan entering his ear. "Fifteen."

"Don't... stop-p." Tsuna wiggled his hips trying to find the hand that had carried out his punishment before looking up to meet Hibari's face. "P-please." His mouth was open and his face was flush and Hibari only smiled.

"This was your punishment, Tsunayoshi Sawada." He squeezed his ass, shaking his head. Very aware of the erecting sticking him in the stomach. "You'll be late for class if you don't leave now." Hibari pushed Tsuna off him, causing the shorter boy to land on both his ass and back on the couch, crying out in pain.

"But come back after school if you're this desperate. You still need punished for being tardy for school 5 days in a row last week."


End file.
